


acts of service freely given

by overcomewithlongingfora_girl



Series: three's a crowd [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, It's Suki's Day, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Pampering, Role Reversal, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomewithlongingfora_girl/pseuds/overcomewithlongingfora_girl
Summary: Suki is not having a good week.It’s even more unfair because Sokka’s visiting, and sure, he’ll be here two whole weeks, but she doesn’t want a week of that to be mopey.Zuko’s hand finds Suki’s, and his calloused fingers squeeze hers tight. “Hey.” His voice is newly serious, warm, concerned. “You want to take the afternoon off?”Suki sighs. “Yes. I do. But I can’t, I need to figure this out…”The boys exchange a look, and then Zuko flips over on his stomach and crawls closer. “What if I ordered you to take the afternoon off?”
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: three's a crowd [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823287
Comments: 67
Kudos: 607





	acts of service freely given

Suki is not having a good week. First it was just a bad day, and then another bad day, and then Zuko and Sokka walks into the Fire Lord’s chambers room after four of these bad days and she’s sprawled across the bed facedown, still in her full Kyoshi warrior regalia, midway through a groan that sounds like it’ll last an hour.

It’s even more unfair because Sokka’s visiting, and sure, he’ll be here _two_ whole weeks, but she doesn’t want a week of that to be mopey. Yet here she is, lying facedown on Zuko’s bed, feeling like her brain is going to melt out of her ears if everyone doesn’t just shut _up._

Except for her boyfriends, who she can hear having a little whispered conference behind her. Irritated as she is, their concerned murmurs make her smile.

“Hey…” Zuko approaches cautiously, tossing the letter he’d been drafting and sitting carefully beside her. “Hey, are you…?”

Suki speaks into a mouthful of blanket, and Zuko sighs. He exchanges a look with Sokka, who puts a hand on her shoulder and gently rolls her over so she’s staring blankly at the ceiling, her makeup somehow still perfect. She doesn’t resist, but she lies there like a log and makes him huff as he heaves her over onto her back. When she’s finally clear of the comforter, Sokka pokes her in the leg. “Okay, talk.”

“It’s so _stupid,”_ Suki moans, finally flicking her eyes over to look despairingly at the pair of them. “I _hate_ being in charge and I never want to be in charge of anything ever again.”

“You love being in charge,” Sokka reminds her, ignoring when she sticks her tongue out at him. “C’mon, what’s going on?”

“So, so, okay, so Haya and Merah broke up.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Of _course_ they did. Merah is so not over that girl from back home.”

Narrowing her eyes at him, Suki shakes her head. “I _know._ It’s all I’ve been hearing about for the past _week.”_

She sounds grouchy as hell, so Zuko holds up his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay! Not my fault your warriors like to talk. And I’m a good listener.” He punctuates it with a winning smile.

Suki jabs him in the ribs and makes him yelp. “Then I suggest you stop _talking_ and start _listening.”_

Dropping down between the two of them, Sokka slings an arm around Zuko’s shoulders and uses his free hand to ruffle Suki’s hair. “Okay! Listening. Only listening.”

“ _Thank_ you. Anyway – Haya and Merah broke up, and it would be one thing if they could be _professional_ about it but I don’t think Haya’s stopped crying since, like, three days ago, and all of her friends are upset with Merah and refuse to be put on rotation with her. And Merah’s friends think that Haya’s being overdramatic and making Merah look bad, so _they_ don’t want to be on rotation with _her,_ and they’re all hitting too hard in training, or at least pretending they’ve been hit too hard-”

“Okay, stop, my head hurts.” Zuko’s been following along, but Sokka shakes his head. “I hate this.”

“That’s how I feel!” Suki throws her hands up in the air and then lets them fall on the mattress above her head. “I’m just so tired of it. I get that they’re hurt but it can’t affect work like this.” She shakes her head. “I just…I don’t know. I’m tired of it.”

“Yeah.” Zuko flops down on the bed, and after a moment, Sokka lies back too. “Damn.”

There’s a moment of quiet, and then Sokka has to ask. “Has everyone taken a side?”

“Except me.”

“Damn.” There’s a moment of quiet as the three lie side by side. Then Sokka breaks it once more “So…whose side are you on?”

“Sokka!” Suki smacks him. “I’m their commander! I can’t take sides!”

“Come on, I know you have an opinion.” He tips his head to the side and grins at her. “I’m just curious, I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Suki holds out a moment longer, and then she rolls her eyes. “Fine. I mean, obviously Merah-”

“No way!”

Zuko bolts upright to stare at Suki, who rolls his eyes at his fervor.

“Yes way! She can’t help who she has feelings for, and if she really thought she was over the girl from back home-”

“But she brought it up _all_ the time, and it made Haya so insecure while they were dating.”

Propping herself up on her elbows, Suki peers over at the Fire Lord suspiciously. “How do you know that?”

Zuko lets a grin creep up the side of his face. “I _said_ I was a good listener!”

“Unbelievable.” Suki huffs. “The _height_ of unprofessionalism. Do all the warriors gossip with you?”

“That’s not even the worst of it.” Zuko looks up at her with wide, guileless eyes, and despite herself, Suki leans in to listen. “I’m even sleeping with their commander.”

Suki lunges at him, climbing over Sokka to smack the Fire Lord with a pillow while he shrieks and tries to hold his hands over his face. “You! Are! So! Annoying!” She punctuates each word with a sharp smack from the pillow, until Zuko’s cackling overwhelms her and she can’t help laughing too. Sokka’s trying to loudly complain about being a civilian casualty in their conflict, but nobody is listening to him, and he’s laughing too hard to be understood, anyway.

Giggling, Suki collapses on the bed next to Zuko, and they lie there for a bit, letting the aftershocks of laughter work through them. Zuko’s hand finds Suki’s, and his calloused fingers squeeze hers tight. “Hey.” His voice is newly serious, warm, concerned. “You want to take the afternoon off?”

Suki sighs. “Yes. I do. But I can’t, I need to figure this out…”

The boys exchange a look, and then Zuko flips over on his stomach and crawls closer. “What if I _ordered_ you to take the afternoon off?”

Suki smirks. “I think I’d call that an abuse of power, oh mighty Fire Lord.”

His hand is on the front of her robes, starting the tedious work of undoing all the clasps. Sokka’s nimble fingers move to help him, and even though she _knows_ she has to figure out this stupid drama, Suki doesn’t tell them to stop. They do it quickly and carefully, glancing up at her every so often with eyes of ice and molten gold. “It’s not an abuse of power if the Fire Lord needs you,” Zuko reminds her, slipping her outer robes off her shoulders and baring the underclothes beneath.

Stretching her arms luxuriously above her head, Suki considers it for a long moment. She looks from one eager, handsome face to another, and allows herself a satisfied little grin. “And do you need me, Fire Lord Zuko?”

Her eyebrows lift when he shakes his head. “No. But you need me.”

“Us,” amends Sokka, as he does the difficult work of stripping Suki’s underclothes without asking her to sit up.

Zuko rolls his eyes. “You just _had_ to correct me.”

The boys bicker good-naturedly, and Suki lies back smiling, feeling them slip her clothes off neatly, efficiently. She makes a last attempt before giving in. “I should really go…”

Zuko looks up at her through his curtain of shaggy black hair, eyes gleaming. “Stay.”

Suki can’t decide if it’s a request or an order.

She stays.

Sokka and Zuko leave the robes on but let them fall to Suki’s sides. After a brief and heated conversation, that Suki only catches snippets of, Sokka moves between her legs and Zuko scoots up to sit by her head. Sliding his hands under her shoulders, he moves Suki’s head into his lap, and she smiles up at him as he runs his fingers through her hair.

Farther down the bed, Sokka guides Suki’s legs apart, and she can’t help biting her lip, still staring up at Zuko. He brushes a stray lock behind her ear. “You ready to let us be in charge for once?” He smirks at her. “Commander Suki?”

Suki opens her mouth to respond, but then Sokka’s hot tongue is licking through the middle of her and the snarky comment she had planned dissolves into a groan. She reaches down for his hair, but Zuko catches her forearms and pulls her arms back up over her head. “Ah, ah. Still not in charge, babe.”

Grumbling, Suki relaxes against Zuko, squirming just a little as Sokka laps long and slow against her. Zuko makes soft, soothing sounds to her, still combing his fingers through her hair, gazing down at her with a lot of love and a little self-satisfaction. She’s all but writhing against Zuko, whining under her breath in an unspoken demand for more, faster, harder, _more._

But she stays quiet while Sokka takes his sweet time, starting with broad, flat licks, and ever so slowly transitioning to quick little kitten licks that ratchet Suki’s breathing up until she’s panting. Hands drawing into claws, she clings to Zuko’s biceps, staring pleadingly up at him. He just keeps making soothing little nothing sounds, stroking her hair, petting her face.

For her part, Suki is doing her best to grind against Sokka’s mouth, which is no easy thing when Zuko has her arms gently pinned. It’s soft and slow and sweet but _fuck_ she wants more, feels the tension and the desperation and the _heat_ building in her core. She’s writhing so much, straining for more stimulation, that Sokka pins her thighs down, making her wail in frustration.

The tension builds, and builds, and the light, gliding pressure of Sokka’s tongue isn’t _enough,_ and Suki isn’t afraid to let them know. She demands that Sokka fuck her, that he at least use his spirits-damned fingers, that Zuko let her go, that Sokka hurry up, that they stop _torturing_ her. She orders, she insists, she finally begs.

And Zuko holds her arms, pets her hair, makes little quiet soothing sounds while Sokka eats her out nice and careful and _fucking unbearable._

After what feels like twenty years, Sokka relents and works two fingers into her, crooking up just right to make her twist and shriek, and he sucks hard on her clit as he does. Suki comes _hard,_ panting and wild-eyed and gripping Zuko’s biceps so hard he’ll probably have bruises.

“Fuck,” she sighs, when she can speak again. “Fuck, guys, that was-”

“Oh, you’re not done.” Sokka’s smirk is positively devilish, and Suki tracks his eyes to Zuko’s face.

The Fire Lord is wearing a similar mischievous grin. “My turn.”

Unable to stop her own matching smile, Suki lets Sokka reach down and guide her up on her haunches, while Zuko slides down so he’s flat on his back. He quirks his eyebrows expectantly at her, and Suki raises her own right back. “What is it you want, then?”

Yes, she’s going to make him say it.

“Commander Suki,” he begins, challenging her right back with glinting eyes. “Won’t you sit on my face?”

“Fire Lord Zuko,” she throws right back, and yes, it still makes him blush when she purrs like that, though he holds her eyes. “I’d be honored.”

It’s awkward, crawling across the mattress and swinging a leg over his head, but the rapturous look on Zuko’s face doesn’t fade. Suki’s legs are still trembling from her orgasm just moments ago, and she swallows hard as she lowers herself down over Zuko’s head, feels his hot breath right in the center of her.

She rocks over his mouth experimentally, and Zuko starts licking straightaway, making her groan. Behind her, she feels Sokka tug off the sleeves of the robe that she’s still wearing, leaving her naked and open to his seeking fingers, his questing mouth. She feels his familiar warmth as he wraps his arms around her, one hand coming down to cup her breast, tug at a nipple, while the other moves up to her neck, her jaw. He’s kissing her shoulders and the back of her neck, hands moving over her throat, her chest, through her hair.

She’s still oversensitive from the orgasm Sokka gave her, and she shudders at Zuko’s insistent licking, when his hands come up to grab her ass. She grinds against his mouth, groaning at the stimulation, the burning that’s on just the right side of painful.

She comes much quicker this time because she’s setting the rhythm, and she sets it fast and hard and demanding, almost challenging Zuko to tap out against her thigh. Instead, he matches her driving grind, licks and sucks and leaves her breathless and shaking, eyes fluttering as her hips twitch and thrust and seek her climax. When she gets there, gasping, Zuko licks her right through her orgasm, continuing to push his tongue into her, against her, long moments after she’s left shuddering in Sokka’s arms.

Gently, carefully, Sokka lays her limp body out on the bed, lifting her off Zuko’s face, which is shining wet and deeply satisfied. Melting against the silk-soft mattress, Suki slits her eyes, ready for a nap, but then she feels Sokka kissing down her neck again. When she opens her eyes and glances down, he’s palming himself.

“You still want my cock in you?”

She _had_ said that, hadn’t she, back when Sokka was refusing to give her what she wanted with her mouth.

Well.

Suki isn’t one to back down from a dare.

For a moment, she pretends to consider it, but the smile is already curling up her face. “I think I could go another round.”

Grinning, Sokka leans over her, pinning her wrists with his big calloused hands. He leans in close to whisper in her ear. “Try to remember you’re not in charge.”

Suki snickers, but when Sokka sinks into her she has to bite down on her moan. She’s so fucking sensitive, and soaking wet, and after the slender length of Zuko’s tongue, Sokka feels _huge_ and _thick_ and he’s hitting her in all the right places, stretching her in just the right way. The burn makes her pant. The smoldering heat in Sokka’s eyes makes her catch her breath.

This time, he’s not slow and gentle and frustrating. He’s quick and solid and he snaps his hips against her in a way that makes her arch and keen. It’s the rhythm, and the way he hits that perfect place inside her, and the way she already feels red-hot and sensitive, every nerve alive and singing with pleasure so sharp it’s almost pain. Her eyes keep falling shut as she’s gasping, making indistinct groaning sounds, but whenever her eyes open, dazed and unfocused, she sees Sokka’s bright blue eyes, fierce and centered entirely on her. It makes her mouth dry, makes her swallow hard. It’s just the two of them, like that, hot and here and spellbound.

When Suki climaxes this time, her hands clench around nothing, because Sokka has her pinned to the mattress. She arches against the hard, unrelenting line of his body, clenches against the insistent thrusting, and shouts out her release with her eyes squeezed shut.

She expects him to keep going, chase his own release, but he draws out of her then, still hard and leaking precum. Suki doesn’t have the energy to prop herself up to look at him – she doesn’t even have the energy to open her eyes yet, as she catches her breath, but she furrows her brow, even with her eyes shut. “Huh?”

“My turn to make you come,” Zuko explains, his voice low and rough. Suki cracks her eyes open to stare at him. “If you’re game, that is.”

If only Suki could resist a challenge. “I’m…game,” she informs him, trying her best to sound haughty even though she’s still catching her breath. “But…Sokka didn’…”

“This’s about _you,_ Suki,” Sokka reminds her smoothly, crossing his arms and sitting back to watch.

Suki isn’t sure if they planned to reverse roles, but she knows immediately that they have when Zuko lines himself up against her body and sinks in so slowly she tries to grab his hips to move him faster. Of course, that’s pointless – all it does is remind Zuko to pin her arms before he continues rocking forward at that slow, steady, intolerable pace. Suki’s mouth falls open, she pants, she squirms, and still, Zuko moves so slowly she feels every inch as he enters her, every movement that sets her overstimulated nerves on fire. Finally, finally he bottoms out against her, and then he picks up the pace just a little – just a _little,_ still moving in and out in this unbelievably slow glide that makes her gasp anew at the depth, the stretch, the feeling of being full.

When Suki looks up at him Zuko’s eyes aren’t fixed on hers. He’s raking his gaze over her body, over the smooth skin of her stomach and the spilled-wine birthmark there by her bellybutton, the rise of her breasts, the way her chest lifts and falls unevenly as she pants, the column of her throat, her hair untamed and messy around her head. When his eyes finally do reach hers, Suki can’t breathe – the gaze he fixes on her is wild and dark and serious. There’s this perfect passion in his eyes that seems to stop her very heart. It pins her more neatly than his hands on her wrists. It holds her in place so surely she can’t even squirm.

And he sets her on fire with this sure and steady rhythm, makes her groan, makes her eyes roll back in her head a little, and when he finally picks up speed just a little, thrusts into her with a little more force, Suki orgasms for the fourth time that day almost _crying._ Her pussy clenches tight around him, and through dazed eyes she can see the vein jumping in his neck as he tightens his jaw and focuses all his energy on stopping his own climax.

He pulls out of her with a shudder, and she lies panting on the bed while he stands, stretches, and makes his way to the bathroom. Distantly, she wonders how his legs are even still _working_ after that.

“…fuck,” Suki declares happily when she can speak again, although the word sounds a little slurred. “…guys. Fuck.”

“Oh, you wanna go again?” Sokka arches an eyebrow.

“Screw you,” moans Suki, boneless against the bed. Humming, Sokka curls up next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Against her thigh, Suki feels him still half-hard. “Don’…Don’tcha wanna…”

“Nah,” Zuko answers for him, having returned from the bathroom with a couple towels. He gets Suki cleaned up, and she luxuriates in the feeling of once again, just lying there while her boys take care of her.

“Feeling better?” Sokka asks, voice a little teasing but mostly warm. Suki nods decisively, a face-splitting yawn interrupting her. “You look exhausted, babe.”

“’M fine,” Suki mumbles, but she can’t bring herself to sit up, and besides, Zuko’s crawling under the blankets on her other side… “We should…it’s the middle ‘f the afternoon…”

“And I’m the Fire Lord,” Zuko reminds her. “You’re my head security officer, and Sokka’s the ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. We can do what we want.”

A sleepy giggle from Suki. “We can, can’t we?”

“ _You_ can,” Sokka corrects. “And we can do what you want.”

Suki rolls her eyes, but there’s no heat behind it, because she’s cuddled against Sokka’s chest, and Zuko’s holding her from behind, and she’s not making any effort to move.

“I kinda liked being in charge,” Zuko muses from behind her, and Suki shakes her head, grinning.

“Don’t get used to it.” Another yawn – spirits, she really is tired, isn’t she? But she already feels better. “As…as soon as I’m up I’m gonna handle Haya and Merah…’n then I’m gonna come back here ‘n ride you ‘til you scream.”

Behind her, Zuko gulps audibly, but Suki _knows_ he’s grinning. She can see Sokka’s smirk right in front of her, can see the look he exchanges with the Fire Lord over her head. “That’s our girl,” Sokka mutters, and Zuko echoes it right into her ear.

“That’s our girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> After all those times with the strap-on when she didn't get as much attention, Suki deserved this. 
> 
> Side note on Earth Kingdom names - I used a name generator that came up when I searched "Earth Kingdom names", none of them have meaning or (as far as I know) trace back to specific cultures. 
> 
> Also I need your guys' opinion: for the next installment, I was thinking about doing three chapters of each pairing on its own (Suki/Sokka, Zuko/Suki, Sokka/Zuko) just to explore that dynamic a bit. What do y'all think? Anyone interested?


End file.
